1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a multi-display apparatus which realizes a screen by connecting a plurality of display panels, and more particularly, to a multi-display apparatus including the plurality of display panels connected in a folding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-display apparatus realizes one large screen by connecting a plurality of display panels. For example, a large screen is realized by connecting a plurality of cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”) such as large televisions (“TVs”), for display.
Such a multi-display apparatus is prepared by connecting unit display panels in a line. In other words, a multi-display screen is realized by connecting a plurality of unit display panels abreast of (e.g., directly adjacent to) each other. However, when the unit display panels are connected, an image at a joint between two display panels is not smoothly connected or displayed, and may appear badly broken. Also, a protection member for protecting the display panels, without a screen gap existing between the display panels, is required.